GMA News TV Program Schedule
GNTV Program Schedule 2019 WEEKDAYS (PST) Morning * 5 am - Light TV programs * 6 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (1st Edition) * 7 am - Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide * 8 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (2nd Edition + Anong SAY NIYO?) * 9:20 am - Sino? * 9:50 am - Jeng-Jeng * 10:25 am - Dobol A sa Dobol B * 11 am - News to Go * 11:30 am - Balitanghali Afternoon * 1 pm - Shop TV * 2 pm - Cardcaptor Sakura * 2:30 pm - Tom & Jerry Kids Show * 3 pm - Sonic Boom * 3:30 pm - Astro Boy * 4 pm - Balita Pilipinas Ngayon * 4:45 pm (Replay telecast) - ** Monday: Born to Be Wild ** Tuesday: Healthy Ever After ** Wednesday: Reporter's Notebook ** Thursday: The Healthy Juan ** Friday: Alisto! * 5:15 pm - News TV Quick Response Team Primetime * 6 pm - EZ Shop * 6:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 7:10 pm - MARS * 8 pm - ** Monday: Good News ** Tuesday: Brigada ** Wednesday: iJuander ** Thursday: Investigative Documentaries ** Friday: Biyahe ni Drew * 9 pm - State of the Nation with Jessica Soho * 10:15 pm - ** Monday: Bawal ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie ** Tuesday: I-Witness (Replay Telecast) ** Wednesday: Tonight with Arnold Clavio ** Thursday: Pinas Sarap ** Friday: Tadhana (Replay telecast) * 11 pm - Love O2O * 12 mn - Light TV programs * 12:30 am - Word Of God Network SATURDAY (PST) Morning * 6 am - Light TV programs * 6:30 am - Ben 10 * 7 am - Grami Circus Show * 7:30 am - Doraemon * 8 am - Yo-kai Watch * 8:30 am - Tom & Jerry * 9 am - The World of Gandang Ricky Reyes * 10 am - Agri-Preneur * 10:30 am - Turbo Zone * 11 am - Biyahe ni Drew (Replay Telecast) Afternoon * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 1:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Reel Action Sabado * 5 pm - Aliados * 5:45 pm - Healthy Ever After Primetime * 6:15 pm - Day Off * 7 pm - Wagas * 8 pm - Pop Talk * 8:45 pm - Taste Buddies * 9:15 pm - Reel Time * 10:15 pm - In Touch * 11 pm - Crimson Girl * 12 mn - Diyos at Bayan SUNDAY (PST) Morning * 6 am - Jesus the Healer * 7 am - Worship, Word and Wonders * 8 am - EZ Shop * 8:30 am - Angry Birds Toons * 9 am - Pinas Sarap (Replay telecast) * 9:30 am - Sonic X * 10 am - #MichaelAngelo: The Sitcom (season 13) * 10:30 am - Alamat (re-run) * 11:30 am - Tunay na Buhay (Replay telecast) Afternoon * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Like Pinas * 3:30 pm - Sunday Screening * 5 pm - Naku, Boss Ko! (re-run) * 5:45 pm - Follow Your Heart (re-run) Primetime * 6:30 pm - Ang Pinaka * 7:15 pm - Idol sa Kusina * 8 pm - The Healthy Juan * 8:30 pm - Now Showing * 10 pm - Motorcycle Diaries (re-run) * 11 pm - Crimson Girl * 12 mn - Jesus The Healer Note GNTV (GMA News TV) was created as a replacing for "QTV / Q", a network which primarily featured imported dramas, sports and lifestyle-oriented programming aimed towards women. Both GMA News TV and Q are products of an agreement between ZOE-TV and GMA's subsidiary Citynet in 2005, allowing the latter to lease the entire airtime of ZOE-TV Channel 11, in exchange of upgrading the former's facilities and a offpeak timeslot for its programs on Channel 11 and its affiliate of GMA Network.1 Q launched on November 11, 2005 as QTV, standing for "Quality Television". Its flagship stations in Metro Manila were DZOE-TV—which GMA leased as part of a partnership with the religious broadcaster ZOE Broadcasting Network (gaining control of the station in exchange for providing equipment for ZOE, and allowing airtime for ZOE-produced programming on QTV), with the GMA-owned DWDB-TV serving as a UHF translator (GMA had previously operated as the independent station Citynet 27, before it went silent in the middle of 2001). The new network would feature a lineup predominantly aimed towards women, with a mixture of domestic and imported lifestyle programs and dramatic series. On March 18, 2007, QTV introduced a new logo, branding the network simply as "Q". which occurred on TV is dropped. GMA News TV was unveiled on February 7, 2011, and Q was the management its dropped on February 20, 2011 in preparation for the launch of the new service, which occurred on February 28, 2011. NOTE: GNTV, formerly QTV / Q lineup programs include news, public affairs, sports, dramas, lifestyle, talk shows, cooking shows, comedy, reality, movies, infortainment, informercial and religious producer by ZOE Broadcasting Network. Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News TV shows Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Sports Category:GMA Entertainment Group Category:GMA News and Public Affairs